RWBY: Smile the Brightest
by TheWardtortle
Summary: RWBY AU: 17 year old Daniel Tanian has past he'd rather not share, but he also wants to graduate from Beacon. Now he needs to survive everyone's favourite teams and staff while keeping his past quiet. When did that ever go well? M rating for gore, dark themes and swearing. CANCELLED.
1. Chance Encounter

**Hey guys and gals, Wardtortle here with the first chapter of my first story, following my own OC as he attempts to survive Beacon alongside everyone's favourite teams and staff.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please leave positive feedback. More means better content!**

 **And as usual, disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Smile the Brightest: Chapter 1: Chance Encounter:**

 **Beacon - Present Day:**

Beacon certainly was impressive, a vast and vibrant courtyard with an inspiring statue of humanity standing victorious over the creatures of Grimm. This sight was the introductory marvel to all students as they stepped of the passenger carrier. Yet another sight drew gazes away from the splendour in front of them. An athletic young man with broad shoulders and upright posture seemingly stood taller than the rest of the student body, even though he only stood at five foot eleven inches. Dressed in a neat fitting black leather combat jacket and trousers with white trims that were layered with pouches. The jacket was worn over a simple black sleeveless vest and met matching fingerless gloves at the end.

Strapped at his side was a sheathed sword with an elaborate green handle, at his thighs were two holsters carrying large, vibrant pistols, the muzzles stopping just short of his knees. Contrasting weaponry certainly pulled eyes towards them, but what caught everyone's eye was what had been strapped to his back. Billowing slightly behind him was a massive sheet of white cloth, covering what most could only assume to be a fourth, and very deadly weapon.

Ignoring the stares of interest, admiration and jealousy the young man absorbed every detail of his new home into his mind. He sighed contently with a smile, running a gloved hand across his combed black hair as the night which found him at Beacon ran through his mind.

* * *

 **Vale – Last night:**

The young man was leaning against the doorframe waiting for his name to be called.

 _How did I get dragged into this?_ Pondered the man as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _I mean why did a simple trip to buy Dust before applying to Beacon turn into acting like a vigilante?_ He groaned as the thought of how much time had been wasted tonight by one choice.

"You may go Miss Rose" echoed a mature male voice from the other side of the door, signalling the young man to stop his complaining for now. A red cloaked girl sprinted past him in pure glee, leaving a trail of rose petals. The voice was heard once more calling him in. Sitting in the spotlight the youth came face to face with a relaxed older man and a severe blonde woman carrying a riding crop. First examining the collected man in front of him: topped with grey hair and sporting small round glasses, he wore a black jacket over a tidy waistcoat with a green scarf wrapped round his neck. Next to him his accomplice stared studiously with her green eyes, but the young man was more concerned with the riding crop she gripped tightly.

"Good evening Mister?" asked the man, breaking his train of thought.

"Tanian. Daniel Tanian" replied the youth quickly, snapping his attention to a now smiling man.

"Well Mr Tanian, I am-"

"Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon." Interrupted Daniel swiftly, "I did overhear your entire conversation with… Miss Rose was it? Also it would be a bit pointless of someone wanting to join Beacon if he did not know you." The statement wasn't entirely true, Daniel had overheard the entire conversation so the girl inside had already identified the prestigious headmaster. Miss Rose or Ruby Rose, as Ozpin had addressed her, had explained her skill and desire to be a Huntress with child-like innocence and energy that brought more than a few smiles and chuckles from the other aspiring Huntsman.

"Quite right." Stated the professor, "a pleasure to meet you Mr Tanian".

"Likewise professor. No doubt you're going to make the same offer you made Miss Rose."

The blonde scowled at Daniel's blunt statement, gripping her riding crop tighter, causing Ozpin to raise his hand to cut her off.

"My apologies Professor Goodwitch!" Daniel speaking quickly with a smile, "Normally I am much more polite but I've been wanting to go to Beacon for quite a while"

Goodwitch huffed with indifference, allowing Ozpin to speak once more;

"So it would seem" Retrieving a tablet from Goodwitch he played the video recorded on it.

Daniel recognised it as the confrontation that happened under an hour ago.

* * *

 **Vale – Outside 'From Dust Till Dawn', 1 hour ago:**

The night was relaxing to Daniel as he strolled down the street looking for the Dust shop a civilian had pointed him towards. Travelling to Vale had eaten through most of his supply so he needed to grab more before he could take Beacon's rigorous tests. The only sound the Huntsman aspirant could hear were his boots softly clicking with the cobblestones as he gazed upwards at the stars and shattered moon.

Suddenly shattered glass made Daniel jump, breaking the illusion of a peaceful night. His eyes widened as a small girl he would get to know as Ruby Rose stood with a scythe bigger than her, the blade stuck in the ground.

 _Wait, hold up, hang on!_ Daniel stalled himself while gathering his thoughts. _That little girl has a SCYTHE! WITH A RIFLE IN IT!_ A brief skirmish raged as Daniel stood in shock. "Okay, now I've seen everything" Daniel muttered to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well Red, I think we can all say this has been an eventful evening" spoke a man with a cane and bowler hat, stamping out his cigar. "And as much as I'd like to stick around…" pausing to raise his cane, the end flipping up into a crosshair, "I'm afraid this. Is where we part ways." As soon as he finished a flare launched from the cane, forcing Ruby to propel herself up with her scythe.

Recovering from the explosion both Daniel and the scythe wielder looked around for the criminal, catching him climbing a ladder onto the rooftops. After a brief exchange of words with the shopkeeper Ruby ran off, launching up onto the roof using her scythe.

 _Ah hell,_ groaned Daniel mentally as he rapidly followed up the ladder. As his head peered over the edge he witnessed the on the run criminal climbing into a Bullhead aircraft and reaching into his pocket. Reaction was a specialty of Daniel's as he darted forward while drawing his gladius, Youth, from its sheath. Striking with the flat of the blade, red Dust crystal lobbed from the aircraft collided with the flare shot afterwards mid-air. Pressing the advantage of confusion on the criminal's face Daniel's left hand drew a golden pistol with a long, rectangular barrel. A deafening bang filled the air as a round hit the criminal in the shoulder.

That shot would have drawn blood on the average man, but the criminal had strong Aura, taking the brunt of the shot. He retreated into the cockpit, only to be replaced by a high heeled woman in a red dress. Fire spewed from her hands, which Daniel could only weave around, receiving minor burns as the flames singed his jacket. Sliding his gladius back into its sheath, Daniel drew a similar pistol to his first, yet it was coloured a deep crimson. Barrages of Dust bullets flew as Daniel fired each pistol one after the other. But he stopped and stared inquisitively with a raised eyebrow at how the woman just deflected the rounds with her bare hand and a little Aura.

Seeing no means of besting the woman Daniel sheathed his pistols, not wanting to waste more rounds on a pointless fight. Without the stream of bullets the Bullhead closed its door and flew off, leaving Daniel to contend with Ruby gawking at him in awe.

"Are you a Huntsman?" She asked eagerly and wide-eyed, unaware of a livid blonde woman storming towards us. "If you are can I have your autograph?"

* * *

 **Vale – 1 hour later:**

"Colour me impressed Mr Tanian. Miss Rose is certainly a prodigy at the age of 15, but you… show talent that isn't seen in many." Criticised Ozpin pleasantly before taking a long sip of coffee. "Reactions, speed and decision-making are all far above average. And despite Professor Goodwitch's complaints about you, 'letting them go', I recognise that you assessed the balance of the fight quite admirably".

"Thank you. Your praise means a lot to me Professor." Daniel replied honestly, gaining a small smile from the headmaster of Beacon.

"If I may object Headmaster," called out Professor Goodwitch in obvious annoyance, her right eye twitching. "Mr Tanian's skills are impressive but his blatant disregard for Miss Rose's safety during the confrontation warrants some… caution in accepting him to Beacon". Daniel's gaze shifted to Goodwitch. She was not wrong, not once had he checked to see if Ruby was handling the situation after his initial intervention.

Ozpin sighed, "A good point Glynda, but during combat with such a powerful foe one cannot allow distractions. Although spatial awareness is a key skill for advanced combatants, Mr Tanian was only barely avoiding those flames." Ozpin waved his hand towards Daniel while glancing at Goodwitch, pointing out the damaged jacket. Wisdom was a trait Daniel admired greatly, and Ozpin seemed like an endless font of it. A grin crept across the young man's face as Goodwitch huffed, accepting the older Huntsman's observation.

"On top of that," continued Ozpin, "Daniel's eagerness to join the prestigious ranks of Beacon matches Ruby's. This is simply an opportunity that no headmaster could pass up". Both pairs of adult eyes returned to Daniel. "I trust that you will make the most of this opportunity young man," the headmaster stated with a serious look over the top of his glasses.

"Naturally sir" replied Daniel flatly, matching Ozpin's stare with a polite smile.

"I'll make the arrangements Headmaster," Goodwitch conceded, her eyes not once moving from Daniel's direction until she had cleared the door.

"Good" Ozpin beamed, "Now it has been a long night so I suggest we part ways. Unless you would like some coffee?" Raising his own mug and eyebrows to emphasise the question.

"No thank you Professor. It seems I have a few supplies to grab before tomorrow" Standing up from his chair, Daniel nodded slightly and strode out, leaving Ozpin to smile widely behind his coffee mug before taking a long drink from it.

" _Such an interesting pair of children Miss Rose and Mr Tanian are._ " Mused the headmaster as he too stood up and strolled out of the room.

* * *

 **Beacon – Present Day:**

 _Heh, quite a bit of luck there._ Daniel grinned as he ran the events of last night over and over in his mind. _Perhaps I should find Ruby and thank her for drawing Ozpin's attention to us_. A familiar red cloak passed by as the soon to be Huntsman-in-training stared at the ground, pondering how to show his appreciation to the young girl. Soon the train of thought was derailed by the joyful squealing of the very girl he sought. Cocking his head to the side, Daniel could only smile warmly as Ruby Rose's silver eyes shone in admiration as students passed her. But what caused him to chuckle was that Ruby was staring at the weapons each student wielded, pointing out the more exotic ones with glee.

 _Of course the girl with a rifle that mecha-shifts into an oversized scythe would be a weapon nut_ noted to himself. _But at least I know how to break the ice now_. Daniel sauntered towards Ruby, his eyes now distracted by a stunning sight; a girl only a few inches shorter than Daniel conversed casually with Ruby, a mane of golden hair flowing down to her hips. Walking closer Daniel overheard the two's interaction:

"… They're an extension of ourselves," gesturing towards the weapons. "They're a part of us! Oh they're so cool!" Ruby finished arguing, dragging out the emphasis on cool. Seeing his chance Daniel butted into the conversation:

"Not a bad point Ruby" the sudden interruption making the girls jump as Daniel halted his walk next to them.

"Umm… what? When did you get there? Who are you?" Ruby quizzed quickly, unsure of the new arrival.

"Weapons reflect us in how we wield them, the combat style we use often mirrors our personalities too." Daniel stated, initially ignoring the questions. Now alongside the girls Daniel paused to get a better look at the blonde, who wore a tan vest over a yellow crop cut that accentuated her breasts as well as a matching belt over her black shorts. Looking back up he noticed lilac eyes staring at him just as confused as Ruby while also scanning him from head to toe. This girl was the definition of a blonde bombshell. Daniel smirked, which transformed into a genuine smile as he returned his attention to Ruby, answering her questions. "Apologies for not introducing myself properly last night, but between the fighting, climbing and one furious Glynda Goodwitch we didn't get the chance to talk."

Ruby blinked twice, dumbfounded by the student who'd strolled up to her. Sighing loudly Daniel drew his gladius and flourished it in front of Ruby, a spark of recognition brought her back to reality.

"Ooooh, you'retheguywhodidthecoolthingontheroofwiththeswordandthepistols" Ruby squealed rapidly, eyeing up the gladius.

"You know him Rubes?" asked the blonde plainly.

The question immediately grabbed Ruby's attention. "Umm…well Yang… he sort of saved me from being blown up by Torchwick," Ruby admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"A looker and a good guy, that 10 is pretty close Soldier Boy." Yang grinned with indecent thoughts, causing Ruby to groan loudly.

"Eyes up here lady" Daniel quipped playfully, causing Yang to snap her eyes up and her widen her grin. "And Soldier Boy? I look far from military. The name is Daniel Tanian," rounding off the introduction with a friendly smile.

"Well I'm Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's older sister and an official badass," Yang proudly stated, giving Ruby a one-armed hug. "It's great to see she's making friends already." Yang paused as something clicked in the back of her mind. "Oh no. I'M LATE FOR THE MEETUP!" the blonde exclaimed in panic as she ran off, spinning Ruby round. Ruby could only mumble and collapse as Yang left her dizzy. But as she collapsed luggage flew everywhere, prompting a loud, scolding question to come from beside Daniel:

"What are you doing?!"

Daniel paused as he recognised the voice, turning slowly he could only think: _Ah crap._

* * *

 **I'm back! Did you enjoy meeting Daniel? I'll be using Volume 1 as a template, but naturally twisting events to fit my narrative.**

 **Please leave feedback, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Wardtortle out!**


	2. The Game Begins

**Hey all! Wardtortle back with chapter 2. Not much to say other than thanks to Commander Cody for some starting help.**

 **See you at the end!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Game Begins:**

 **Beacon Courtyard – Present:**

 _Ah crap,_ was the only thought that rang through Daniel's head as he turned to meet a white haired girl not much taller than Ruby. She glared with ice blue eyes, one hand on her hip and a posture of education and prestige. Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, barged past the black haired boy with her fury trained on the dolt who had knocked over her luggage. ' _What is a child doing at Beacon?!'_ Weiss screamed mentally, ' _How can a student of Beacon be so stupid?!'_ Ruby's apologies were not enough to appease the heiress.

"Sorry?" rebuked Weiss, "do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused!" Ruby attempted to hand a case to Weiss but it was snatched from her hands by the heiress. Fire burned inside Daniel, it was not quite anger, more like… hate. But not hate for the young Schnee before him, the company and the prestige, the 'I will always be better than you' attitude, made his blood boil. A vice grip clamped onto Weiss' shoulder, drawing both her attention and cold ire. She did not expect to be met with an equally icy presence.

"Enough… Schnee," Daniel exclaimed loudly with venom coating the name. Ruby was frightened by the sudden shift in mood, but Weiss was outright terrified by the gaze upon her. "Your company has done nothing but benefit from the misery of others. Yes your family name carries weight in Remnant, but here? Here you are nothing more than flesh and blood with a fancy title." The rage subsided and Daniel gazed upon the two girls, both equally upset. Turning away in shame, Daniel waved slightly to Ruby, "see ya around kid."

Faint sounds of an apology brought a smile to Daniel's lips, but it was a sad smile as he realised how uncalled for his lecture had been. There were far better solutions yet he had allowed his hatred of the SDC to fuel his words and overlooked a key fact: Weiss was a person too. Such a brutal verbal onslaught would no doubt scar Weiss and leave a rift between them. _Looks like I'll need to make things up to Weiss now_. Continuing along the path Daniel kept his eyes focused on the paving stones at his feet, sadness creeping into his eyes as he mulled over the wasted opportunity he just had. Ever so slight tapping brought him to his senses, making his eyes lock with a pair of amber orbs staring back at him.

"Blake" came a voice attached to owner of the amber eyes. A hand extended from the girl beside Daniel as a greeting. Daniel shook the hand and responded in kind:

"Daniel"

"That was unnecessarily harsh of you, but I suppose anything less would have only a temporary impact on the heiress of the SDC."

"Yeah… I guess so. Making friends hasn't exactly been easy for me since I've moved a lot in my life and kept to myself. Ruby and by extension her sister are exceptions." Finally breaking eye contact, a raven haired girl paced elegantly beside him. Dressed simply in black and white clothing with a sheathed blade strapped to her back, the girl appeared to be someone who preferred to blend and be an observer. Most notable however, was the black bow sat atop her head. Although it appeared to be a simple decoration, Daniel noticed the slightest twitch, narrowing his eyes. One word came to mind: _Faunus_. Deciding not to press the matter, Daniel decided to round things up, he seriously wanted this day to be over.

"Well, Blake" Daniel spoke in a polite manner. "Unless there is something else you wanted, we have to congregate in the main hall". Blake silently shook her head and smiled, a simple yet effective answer. Taking larger strides he replicated the goodbye wave he made to Ruby earlier, "see you around, have a good day Blake".

* * *

 **Beacon Main Hall** **– 5 minutes later:**

Leaning against the wall at the back, Daniel surveyed the hall, a few people he recognised stood out amongst the silhouettes of the other students. Weiss was harassing Ruby, but that was to be expected. A blonde man stood nervously amongst the crowd, and dressed in gladiatorial armour at a similar height to himself a redhead also glanced around. _Pyrrha Nikos._ With the four time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament amongst the first year ranks, Beacon was no doubt going to be a challenge and far from boring.

The ringing of a microphone diverted all eyes to the stage, where both Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood. Ozpin stepped up to the microphone to begin his speech.

"I'll… keep this brief." Pushing up his glasses Ozpin continued, "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills." Each key word rang true in Daniel's mind, transfixed on the headmaster's lecture. "And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Daniel raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

 _Public speaking is definitely an expertise for Ozpin_ , Daniel mused with respect.

"It is up to you, to take the first step" Ozpin concluded, stepping back with his eyes now piercing the crowd towards Daniel. Shivers ran down Daniel's spine, he knew Ozpin wanted something from him. Ignoring Goodwitch's address, Daniel slowly weaved his way to the side of the stage to present himself before Ozpin properly. Murmurs sifted through the crowd as both Ozpin and Daniel left through a side door. Paying them no mind, Daniel turned his full attention to Ozpin, who simply stopped, pivoted to face Daniel and spoke clearly.

"I reviewed your transcripts this morning young man, and they seemed… lacking of content"

"How so sir?" replied Daniel inquisitively.

"I have seen your skills first hand, yet your listed capabilities are underwhelming in comparison." Ozpin retrieved a folded tablet from his jacket and presented it. On the screen was Daniel's Beacon transcripts. "Not only that, but your information on your origins and history are vague to the point of non-existence." Both men stared eye to eye, Ozpin's eyes narrowing as if he was running possibilities through his mind. "What do you have to hide Mr Tanian?" A bitter toned question. "My school is designed to help all students based on a system of trust over any issues. Yet, hiding your past indicates you lack that trust in us, in me."

"With all due respect sir," Daniel interrupted. "My lack of trust is not in you, but in the higher authorities. Let me just say that I don't like the games you adults play. Pausing to word his next sentence carefully, Daniel posed a question. "As a man with great intellect and wisdom sir, would you like to play a game between just us?" Resting on his cane, Ozpin raised an eyebrow amused.

"What sort of game? Mr Tanian."

"One of intrigue sir." Daniel suggested, resulting in another raising of the eyebrow. "You have a reputation for knowing far more than you let anyone believe. So no doubt from the lack of information presented, you have deduced that my true name is not Daniel Tanian."

"An astute deduction," stated Ozpin with an interested tone.

"The rules are simple, using any means outside of students at Beacon, if you can figure out my true name before the graduation I will tell you everything" explained Daniel confidently.

"Quite the confident gamble young man, what is the other side of the coin?"

"If I graduate before you figure it out." An extremely serious look moulded onto Daniel's face. "You will lend me any and all help in what I plan to do as a Huntsman. And trust me sir, my past is a goldmine of secrets.

Ozpin paused, weighing the possibility of gaining information worth near unlimited help in any cause. Shifting to his left side and supporting himself with his cane, Ozpin conceded. "Very well Mr Tanian. You seem incredibly confident in your capabilities, so I accept." A grin grew wide across Daniel's face as he extended his right hand to shake on the deal.

"Naturally professor, when I know the rules, I hold all the cards." Sealing the deal with a handshake, Daniel strolled off with renewed energy in his step. Ozpin watched the young man leave before an equally confident grin crept out from his usual calm façade.

"You may assume to hold all the cards Mr Tanian," Ozpin muttered while turning to walk to his office. "But everyone forgets about the joker hidden in the case."

* * *

 **Beacon ballroom – Later that day:**

Elation fuelled Daniel's actions as he walked towards the ballroom. Not only had Ozpin accepted his challenge, the rules completely favoured Daniel. Without students to inform Ozpin, Daniel could be comfortable and open to anyone, which was crucial in making the friends he had lacked for years. Now he only had to survive Beacon, which didn't worry him in the slightest. A giant mass of bodies all lying on makeshift beds were strewn across ballroom, chatting, laughing and playing. The camaraderie pleased Daniel, he knew he would enjoy his time at Beacon, but now he needed to find a spot to sleep. Ignoring the murmurs and giggles from girls around him as he carefully hopped between beds, Daniel kept surveying for a quiet spot. It seemed his talk with Ozpin had one downside: no space left for peaceful sleep. A small frown forming on his face, Daniel made his way up to the upper floor to get a better look. Unable to locate a clear area away from giggling girls that would disrupt his sleep, Daniel gave in to sleeping separate up on the balcony. The void of dreams quickly consumed Daniel.

* * *

 _You will surpass me, for no-one else can._

…

 _This will make you stronger, fearless… but most of all:_

 _It will make us perfect._

…

 _GIVE HIM BACK! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! I NEED MY BROTHER!_

* * *

 **Beacon Ballroom – 06:00 am:**

Sweat and heavy rapid greeted Daniel upon waking up. No matter how much he suppressed it, his past always crept into his dreams. His memories were locked away for a reason he had almost forgotten over the years. Shaking away the chains of lethargy, Daniel's morning routine started earlier than the other prospective Huntsmen. Leaving his jacket behind in his locker, Daniel jogged outside, running laps of the courtyard for half an hour. Sufficiently awake, meditation under a tree helped suppress the negative emotion of his dreams. Aura radiated off his skin as he went deeper into the trance. What seemed like mere moments to him was another half hour in reality. Daniel's stomach rumbled, he knew he would have to get in line quickly, given some of the appetites of the other trainees.

 _Especially that orange haired girl_. Shivering at the thought of how one girl could consume so much sugar and still be in perfect shape. Entering the dining hall, the same haunting sight greeted him. Speeding from either side of an indifferent oriental teen, was the girl, pancake in mouth while said mouth was bumbling on about the two of them being together (but not together-together). She also discussed bribing Ozpin, which amused Daniel. _I suppose the weird ones do make the best friends_ , thinking back to Ruby and Yang's… eccentricities.

"Good morning~" sang a voice from behind Daniel. Turning round, Yang appeared marching towards Daniel with Ruby in tow. Ruby was still half asleep and wrapped on Yang's right arm, letting out a lazy 'morning'.

"Morning girls," replied the taller teen. "Not a morning person I see, eh Ruby?" Yang laughed as Ruby yawned loudly, clutching her older sister's arm tighter as Yang pulled her along. "I almost feel sorry for you Yang," Daniel jested teasingly.

"Yeah, she can be a real… _drag_ in the morning," Yang joked. Daniel chuckled while Ruby groaned at the pun, giving Yang a light hit on the arm. "Aww come on Rubes, you know you like the puns."

"It was stu- _pun_ -dous," Daniel commented. Yang howled with laughter at both the joke and Ruby's further suffering. The trio fetched breakfast, Ruby finally snapping out of her sleepy state and back to her childlike nature. Of course Ruby did not waste time drifting the conversation into her favourite topic: weapons. She explained about how she had built her scythe with help from her uncle and been trained to use it by him too. Daniel explained how he'd built his gladius with tutelage too, grabbing the attention of Ruby instantly.

"Is your sword a classic? I noticed it had no mecha-shift capabilities" Ruby noted with her diverse knowledge of weaponry.

"Originally yes" Daniel answered plainly. "But I decided that Youth needed an extra trick to it."

"Youth?" Yang asked confused.

"Youth is the name I gave it, the green colour reminds me of spring and the beginning of life, hence the name" Daniel explained happily. "I also added Dust storage in the handle, but I only use wind Dust with Youth. It fits my style and the theme."

"Ooh! Ooh! What about your pistols?" Ruby bounced ecstatic at the information being fed to her.

"Energy and Elegance, summer and autumn. I didn't build them but I did improve on them." Daniel's smile widened at Ruby's childish behaviour. "Originally they were simple pistols, but they didn't give enough… kick, to kill Grimm, in my opinion." Ruby was practically hovering at every detail, staring intently at Daniel. "So with what I learnt about weaponry I converted them into hand cannons. Pistols with enough stopping power to match even your sniper at close range." Yang pulled a face that said 'not bad', while Ruby was moving so fast that the occasional rose petal appeared by her.

Surprisingly, Yang was the first to speak up with another confused look. "I can understand using a pistol and sword combo. But isn't two pistols a bit complicated and inefficient without mecha-shift."

"Normally it would be." Daniel interjected. "Yet I noticed that with most mecha-shifts it takes at least one second to complete properly on average. So I simply trained to be able to swap weapons fluently in the same time frame." A fork spun through Daniel's fingers as he also picked up his knife. "Let me show you." Placing the knife in a pouch on his jacket, Daniel grabbed his cereal spoon too. Yang narrowed her eyes to watch closely as both utensils spun through his hands in random patterns. Not once did Daniel look at his hands as he crossed them over and swapped hands fluidly. Suddenly a knife was spinning in front of Yang's face and the spoon was tucked neatly in the pouch. Both girls jumped in shock, Yang almost toppling from the bench she sat on. The display eventually stopped after a few more rotations of cutlery, leaving the half-sisters stunned.

"See?" Pointed out Daniel, "I only need to replicate that on the scale of my weapons. Given I wield three one-handed weapons it is easy for me to use one why swapping the other."

"If you can do that, you must be very good with your fingers." Yang grinned salaciously, causing both Ruby and Daniel to sputter.

"Yaaaaang!" cried Ruby, embarrassed by her sister's perverted comment. Recollecting himself, Daniel laughed heartily at the scene of Ruby red-faced, and Yang hugging her with a cheeky grin. Once Ruby had broken away from her sister she returned her attention to the original topic.

"Now let's go fetch our weapons, no doubt you'd want a better look rather than an explanation."

The girls nodded and the trio began to make their way to the lockers. Ruby paused briefly thinking to herself, _he has weapons for spring, summer and autumn. But what is winter?_

* * *

 **There we go! Secrets! Plot!**

 **Now I'm going to open the floor to you lovely readers. A game between us.**

 **If anyone can correctly tell me the identity (No name needed) of Daniel with good explanation/evidence that I have hidden within the story. I'll give prizes. The first person who can figure it out before say... the end of what I will dub the Jaune arc (get it? Ok I'll stop), I'll let you choose if you want to write me an original villain, or an original character for a new story or Volume 2. Second place gets the leftover slot.**

 **Hope that gets you reading closely.**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	3. Initiation Issues

**Hey lovely people of the internet, Wardtortle here.**

 **I'm in a great mood as I got a day off work and cracked out this whole chapter in one day!**

 **Please do leave positive reviews as I love the help I get.**

 **Catch you at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Initiation Issues:**

 **The Emerald Forest:**

Flying. Was. Exhilarating! Daniel didn't care that Ozpin had launched every initiate into the air so casually. Adrenaline pumped through Daniel as he could only laugh with pure joy. This was an experience that could be lived over and over again, never boring him. Yet all good things come to end, in this case it was in the form of an emerald treeline which did not look particularly cushioning. Not really having a landing strategy, Daniel took a page from Ruby's book and drew both of his hand cannons. Firing both simultaneously in front of him, the combined recoil began to slow the teen. Still rocketing to the ground, Daniel knew he needed something to stop him hitting the ground. Colliding with the ground wouldn't kill him due to his aura, but he'd rather not be unconscious.

Branches slashed at Daniel as he broke the treeline, one being solid enough to catch him for longer than the rest. Sudden impact, however isn't good for the body, wrenching his right arm awkwardly. Elegance flew from his grip. Daniel spun out of control and crashed into the ground, rolling a few feet before settling in a cloud of dust. Regaining his footing slowly, Daniel's arm flared with pain. Grimacing from the burning sprain, Daniel hobbled unbalanced to Elegance, the weapon lying undamaged in a bush.

 _I'm an idiot for having too much fun._ Daniel mentally scolded himself. _Next time have a plan before the treeline._ Checking his right arm, he noted his aura was working on nullifying the pain and reducing swelling. _Being one-handed for the initiation really sucks._ Sighing deeply, Daniel began to trek north, using the odd rays of sunlight as his guide. _My best bet is to find a partner to help me with initiation. I… hope I'm not the odd one out._

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff – Five minutes earlier:**

"That being said… the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin explained nonchalantly.

"What?!" Ruby whined, distraught.

"Additionally, due to an… odd occurrence this year. One student will be without a partner this year and will be an independent student throughout their four years at Beacon… should they survive." Ozpin continued, nonchalant to the end. Everyone was horrified, how could they expect one student to survive four years at Beacon without a partner? Despite the neutral expression that the headmaster gave off, Daniel knew he was enjoying this. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff."

Daniel finally spoke his mind, "what about the individual initiate?" Asking the question everyone had on their mind.

"The individual will not need to collect a relic, however they will need to reach the temple and escort one pair back to the cliff." Ozpin nodded to Goodwitch, who prepared a few settings on the tablet she carried. "Now be ready… and good luck. For you will be flying." Then the platforms everyone stood on whirred, catapulting their occupants one-by-one.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest – Present time:**

Gunfire echoed across the forest as Daniel trudged on, Youth in his good hand. With a large sheet of white cloth across his back, Daniel wasn't exactly hard to find, yet it wasn't a person that found him first. Leaping from the brush surrounding him came six Beowolves, viciously swiping at the teen. None of the ambushers reached their target as a violent gale propelled them back. In the centre crouched Daniel, Youth raised level to his shoulder and a stream of powdered wind Dust flowing out of the handle's base. Aura was infused with the Dust, converting it into a protective whirlwind. As the creatures of Grimm recovered they gazed back on their prey, to find only a crater. Smaller craters formed with each stride Daniel made, each launch powered by aura flowing into his legs. Lunging at full speed, the piercing blow was precise… and fatal.

 _With my injury I can't fuck around!_ Daniel screamed to himself, slashing with brutal accuracy. A Grimm head rolled as Youth cut clean through another Beowolf's neck, the speed of the strike enhanced with Dust. These lesser Grimm that fought against Daniel learnt nothing from the sight before them, charging once more. Knee connected with skull, launching a Beowolf upwards, only to have its head blown apart by a point-blank Dust round. Black blood sprayed everywhere, but Daniel couldn't care less as he stared down the three remaining Grimm. Sighing with disappointment, the hand cannon was raised towards the Grimm. Six deafening shots rang out across the forest, leaving nothing but the initiate standing with a smoking barrel. With a flourish the weapon was sheathed. Breathing deeply, he continued on his set path, slightly disappointed.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest - 20 minutes later:**

Travelling between kingdoms by foot had honed Daniel's senses and made lesser Grimm nothing more than training. But that meant he was bored. Having no partner to talk to started to numb his brain. Social interaction was a key reason Daniel even came to Beacon rather than train in isolation. Daniel simply enjoyed the company of others, as long as they were pleasant, he'd even put up with Weiss. A headache began to form, constant deep thinking skirted dangerously around his inner memories. Combined with the stress of injury and the idea of being a one man team, Daniel collapsed to his knees clutching his head.

" _Why can't you spend time with us?"_

" _You know how important this is. You are not a child anymore."_

" _B-but you promised!"_

" _Go find mother! I don't have time to play!"_

"Stop! Breathe! Control yourself!" Daniel ordered himself methodically. "I… don't have time… keep yourself together." Heaving breaths came from Daniel as he forced himself up, stumbling around before propping himself on a tree. Unknown to him, both teachers witnessed the entire breakdown.

"Why do I feel like I've made a mistake Glynda?" Ozpin asked, his eyes never once straying from the video feed.

"Because you are backing an unstable boy into a corner with a petty game." Goodwitch answered with displeasure. "He sees you as similar to him, intelligent and confident. I would have thought your experience would have taught you better than to accept that outrageous game."

"Are you losing faith in me Glynda?" producing an embarrassed blush from the blonde professor.

"N-no of course not! I'm just concerned that either way, this boy will not come away from this any better than he is now."

"You may be right" mumbled Ozpin, watching the young man continue his solitary journey.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest Temple – a few minutes later:**

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked slightly confused.

"Some of them are missing," Yang spoke, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, a few pairs have already passed through here, I needed to wait for a partner though" Blake and Yang spun round in surprise to find Daniel leaning against a pillar, clutching his sprained arm.

"Soldier Boy!" Yang shouted, running forward to give him a hug that crushed the air out of him. Blake noticed Daniel wince, calling out to Yang.

"You might want to let go Yang," indicating to the injured arm by tapping her own. Yang immediately let go with a worried face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Daniel shifted off the pillar rubbing his arm.

"I'm fine thanks, landing wasn't exactly smooth but I'm a tough guy." Daniel tried to smile but the hug had worsened his arm's condition. "Thanks for telling Yang about it Blake, could've been a lot worse," Daniel smiled at the raven-haired girl before leaning up against the pillar again. Any hope of a peaceful moment was shattered by a girly scream in the distance.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Responded Yang immediately. "Did you guys hear that?" Blake, however, was too busy staring at the sky, pointing to Ruby falling towards them. Both Daniel and Yang quickly glanced up to see two bodies collide mid-air and crash into the trees.

"Did you sister just fall from the sky?" was the obvious question that escaped both Blake and Daniel's mouths. Before Yang could respond, an Ursa burst through the trees, writhing from the explosions coming behind it. As it collapsed a familiar orange-haired girl rolled off its back, a sad look on her face.

"Aww… it's broken" the girl sadly stated, zipping back to on top of it to get a look at it. "Ewww" From behind the dead ursa came the equally familiar young man who the girl had been pestering all morning. He wore a green jacket and white trousers, but his key trait was a streak of pink hair down the side of his black hair, said hair partly tied back in a ponytail.

"Nora… please… don't ever do that again" the young man half asked, half ordered the girl while visibly short of breath. The request fell on no ears but his own as Nora now leaned in front of a golden rook chess piece, staring at it with child-like fascination. After a short moment she snatched the piece, dancing around with it balanced on her foot then her head singing:

"I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!" Shouted her partner, snapping her to her senses. Giggling she caught the piece as it fell off her head and marched off to the exasperated teen.

"Coming Ren!"

"Did that guy just ride in on an Ursa?" Both Blake and Daniel asking the obvious once more.

Yet again Yang was interrupted as Phyrra Nikos bolted out of the treeline with a Deathstalker on her tail.

 _Timing once again perfect, Monty above must be messing with us_. Daniel laughed to himself at the turn of events, while Ren sneezed. During all this Ruby had jumped from the trees, her joyous reunion with Yang interrupted by Nora appearing between them suddenly. Yang was set to have a small mental breakdown before Daniel posed a hopeful question to Ruby.

"No partner Ruby?" The question caused Ruby to glance up sheepishly, pointing to a white figure hanging from the talon of a Nevermore. Everyone looked up, Nora decided looking through hand-binoculars.

"She's going to fall" Blake stated.

"She'll be fine" Ruby countered.

"She's falling" Ren deadpanned.

As Weiss fell, an unknown blond young man leapt out of the trees to catch her, only to miss and fall alongside Weiss. Daniel groaned as he drew Youth, releasing a small amount of wind Dust. Sweeping his blade horizontally, the Dust because a small blanket of air which rapidly slowed the two falling teens. Upon colliding with the ground, the young man who resembled a lightly armoured knight had the heiress land square on his back. Suddenly pain shot up Daniel's sword arm and he realised he had used the injured one to both draw and wield Youth. Buckling to his knees he dropped Youth, clutching his arm. His body was set to meet the ground as well yet he felt no contact. Looking up he met eyes with Blake, who was struggling to hold him up.

"You're… heavy" stated Blake with effort, slowly lifting him up with help from Ren.

"That's what happens when you wear a jacket crammed with Dust and have this on your back," twitching his head to the object strapped to his back. "Thanks for the catch Blake, and Ren I guess too. Mind if I explain questions you have later?"

A loud thud grabbed everyone's attention as Phyrra was found lying on the ground at the base of the temple, having finally been hit by the deathstalker. Now the nine Beacon hopefuls were grouped together, being advanced on by a deathstalker and watched by a Nevermore. Daniel knew he could not fight either creatures one armed, even with help. But one member of their gang decided she could. Ruby sped off towards the Deathstalker with her scythe drawn, causing Yang to call out to her. She was too late, Ruby connected with the scorpion Grimm, only to be batted away like a fly. Seeing the trouble Ruby had gotten herself into Yang ran full sprint towards her younger sister, shouting to her. Daniel could only watch while being supported by Blake as the Nevermore honed in on Ruby. Unleashing its steel-like feathers at Ruby, one pierced her cape, clotheslining the young scythe wielder.

The Deathstalker brought its stinger down on Ruby. Daniel stared in horror as the glowing point drew close. A white flicker, however, had other ideas. Weiss stood above Ruby as the red-dressed girl opened her eyes. Ice entombed the stinger, holding the overgrown scorpion in place. No-one could tell what words were shared between the two, but all were relieved to see Ruby was ok. None more so than Yang, who gave Ruby her signature crushing hug. The three girls ran safely to the temple, a pause of calm gracing the entire group. It was only the eye of the storm, however, as the Nevermore had circled back around and the Deathstalker was breaking free. Adding insult to injury, two large Ursai crashed through the treeline.

Yang finally collected her chess piece, Ruby and the blond knight following suit. It was then that Daniel realised: he was the individual left out. Breaking off from Blake's support he paced slowly towards the Ursai, eyes locked to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Weiss sharply.

"Going to even the odds." Daniel answered flatly. "You guys are talented, so give the oversized insect and bird hell for me." Following those words he began to unbuckle Youth's sheath and the holsters of his twin hand cannons, placing them carefully on the ground.

"You won't win! You're going up unarmed and injured against two adult Ursa" Blake protested, grabbing Daniel's shoulder. "You don't seem like someone to charge into a poor fight either. You also need to escort at least two of us back!"

"Spot on Blake, I don't charge into poor fights" Daniel agreed with Blake. "But I do fight ones I can make even" The young man reached up behind him and untied the top of the white cloth strapped to his back. Cloth unfurled and blinded the group of initiates, but as the white cleared most stood amazed at the weapon before them. The thick blade's edges were serrated from just under the point down to the first set of guards. Underneath that was black leather wrapped down to the obsidian coloured guard which spread wide from the sword itself. At the bottom end of the two handed grip was an onyx like crystal which swirled like water under the surface. Daniel hefted the blade one-handed onto his shoulder, staring down the now barrelling Ursai. Turning to Blake he oozed confidence with his grin.

"I'd say this evens the odds. I'll catch up to you. Now go fuck up those Grimm!"

* * *

 **And I'm back! Little short on the action this chapter I know, but more next chapter.**

 **Daniel's final weapon, for those who don't recognise it by description, is a zweihander (a German two-handed sword).**

 **Also, more explanation on his capabilities will come throughout the next few chapters, especially since I want to do a few combat class chapters.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	4. Glatteis

**Wardtortle here. Back again to wrap up initiation for Daniel.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Glatteis:**

Soil caved underneath the feet of the injured teen, causing everyone's jaws to drop as a small tremor shook the temple. The tremors stopped as a crater was left in the wake of Daniel's launch forward. No-one could believe the sight of a guy who could barely stand a few moments ago, charging down some old Ursai. Ren, Phyrra and Blake mentally questioned the limits of Daniel's aura. Yang and Nora grinned at how fucked those Ursai were. Ruby and Jaune almost stopped functioning entirely. The screeches of Grimm snapped the remaining eight to their senses. Both the Deathstalker and the Nevermore were steering towards the temple.

"We need to leave… now!" Ren shouted, running in the direction of the cliff. Nora followed close behind with a mad grin. Following the childhood friends, the others fired and yelled, drawing the attention of the much larger Grimm from Daniel. Said person had already bounded nearly fifty metres, aura flowing to his legs. Leaping high up above one Ursa, Daniel spun in a downwards arc, swinging his blade and using gravity to gain momentum. The wide blade bit into his target, or it would have if the Ursa had not leapt to the side unexpectedly. Earth cracked under the strike. Old Grimm were smarter due to surviving longer than most, providing a challenge to even an experienced fighter. Dancing between the two Grimm proved a challenge difficult enough to prevent Daniel from retaliating. One Ursa is slow and powerful, two slightly co-ordinated Ursai meant no openings for slashes. The dance continued for minutes on end, frustrating the teen as small cuts now decorated his clothing. Taking a risk for a solid hit, steel was thrusted to meet flesh. Flesh never met the steel, but a claw met Daniel. Bone crunched as the teen was launched sideways.

"Son of a bitch. This day just gets better" grunted Daniel, spitting a little blood. "I never came across Grimm this smart while travelling to Vale." Dodging a sweeping claw narrowly, Daniel slashed in retaliation. Meeting air once again, Daniel backed up quickly, his strikes were too slow being only one-handed and combined with his barely healing injuries. On the back foot, Daniel had to admit, his odds were poorer than if he had used his normal weapons.

 _It's going to hurt like a bitch, but I need my other arm._ Rolling his right shoulder to warm it up, Daniel gripped his sword properly, propping it on his left shoulder. Filling his legs with aura once more, Daniel propelled forward. The Ursa before him swung downwards, hoping to grind its opponent into the ground. It only found a blade in its back. Daniel had pounced lightly over the Grimm, driving his serrated sword deep into the bear Grimm's spine. Unable to strike down the human, the other Grimm stalked around its fellow Ursa. Learning was something older Grimm did quicker than their younger counterparts. Watching a fellow Grimm have its spine ripped out provided an important lesson to the now remaining Ursa. Brutally ripping out the spine of an Ursa was no easy feat for such a brief victory. Standing on the evaporating Grimm's corpse, Daniel was exhausted of aura and patience.

 _ **Fancy some help D?**_ _**Between the injuries and the lack of aura, you're pretty fucked**_ _ **.**_ Echoed a sinister yet mocking voice to Daniel. Stumbling back repeatedly, the teen barely scraped away from the claws. Without a sufficient supply of aura, Daniel had no speed to avoid for long.

"No… I don't…" Daniel replied bitterly, struggling to fend off the ever-present Grimm. "…but I guess. Just… th **is… once. I'll allow some help before locking you away again.** " Steam began to pour from underneath Daniel's jacket. Unmoving, the Grimm's claw slammed down straight onto Daniel.

 _ **Whatever you say, you need me to remain sane.**_

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff:**

Glynda Goodwitch was impressed by the teamwork of the eight students combatting a Deathstalker and a Nevermore. But she was concerned at the look on Ozpin's face. It contorted between interest, confusion and worry.

"Professor Ozpin? Is everything alright?" Glynda asked with open concern.

"No" Ozpin replied instantly. "I'm worried Glynda… for him. That boy is not… natural. Only one process can produce that unnatural power."

"You can't mean-"

"Once this initiation is over we _need_ answers." Ozpin interrupted with a grave tone. "Getting them… is the problem."

* * *

 **Emerald Forest Temple:**

Black crystals speared through the Grimm's claw, holding it inches from Daniel's face. Gazing into the soulless creature's eyes, Daniel's face twitched. A few smaller crystals formed from the steam rolling off his body, riddling down the Ursa's back. Roaring in pain, the Ursa struggled to break free from the crystals. Black blood flowed down the spears, unseen without closer inspection. Warm, the blood began to melt the crystal slowly. The crystals were made of ice, black as the Grimm it pierced.

" **Glatteis… shatter and shred."** An icy, demonic voice slithered from Daniel's mouth. Upon command the ice shattered, ripping the claw apart and tearing holes in the Ursa's back. Finally moving, Daniel drove his blade into the Grimm's chest, thrusting the blade back and forth systematically to saw down the body. Blood coated the ground and Daniel, evaporating in a mist similar to the steam Daniel exuded. " **It's dead…** now leave!" Daniel ordered the voice, finally buckling to his knees as both steam and blood faded.

 _ **Have fun with the horde of smaller Grimm then D, try not to die!**_ The voice became more like Daniel's own, yet reverberated in his back to the temple, Daniel's eye twitched at the voice's taunts. Howls sounded from behind the injured teen, Beowolves and Creeps stalking from the treeline. _ **You know… all this negativity isn't good for your health. Mentally and physically of course.**_

"Fuck off."

 _ **No can do. You can lock me away, but we... are I. The more I talk, the more you become your real self. One day you'll be forced to accept me.**_ Dropping his sword at the base of the temple, Daniel stooped for his hand cannons. Opening up multiple ammo pouches on his jacket, each magazine was laid out evenly. Kneeling down, twin weapons in hand, Daniel aimed both towards the advancing horde. Each shot was deliberate, taking down the lesser Grimm with single rounds. Corpse piles littered the field around Daniel, howls of pain and ringing gunshots echoed around the nearby forest. _**You know… even if you kill them all. The others have most likely reached the cliff. Meaning you failed initiation.**_

"SHUT UP!" Daniel screamed, firing faster and more uncontrolled, infuriated at the voice inside his mind. "I trust them to leave me be! If I remember what I was... they'll suffer!

 _ **And we'll continue to do so if you don't! You know I'm right, WE. ARE. THE. SAME! You speak of trust and shun the one man who can help you, hiding behind a façade of false friendly and polite behaviour. Daniel Tanian is a LIE! What makes you think Ozpin will let you into Beacon now? Can you really stay as Daniel for another four years? It will break you… and it won't be pretty. That is if we survive.**_ Shaking, his hands were shaking. The voice was right, he had hidden for years... NO! He would succeed! Locking away his past allowed him to cope. To be a good person once more!

Unable to reload both hand cannons, Daniel focused on one. A single handgun was not cutting enough of the Grimm horde down to hold them back though. Daniel's aim faltered, shots went stray, only slowing or crippling the bone-armoured beasts before him. For the first time in four years, fear flooded Daniel's body. Twitching his trigger finger, clicks of an empty magazine greeted his ears once more.

 _I'm a selfish, proud and now dead bastard. And I'll die without purpose. Got any smart-ass remarks V?_ Daniel's last question did not go unanswered as a Beowolf bore down on him.

 _ **Nah, don't need one. Although… you do make more sense when we merge. I guess I'm a good influence on you. Plus you will look pathetic in 3… 2….**_ An explosion from the distance reached the defeated teen, followed up by the closest Beowolf having its skull pulverised into the stone. _**1…**_

"SMASH!" Nora screamed, revelling in driving a Grimm face first into oblivion. Converting her hammer into its grenade launcher form, pink projectiles bombarded the horde to provide much welcome breathing space. Rescue had come in the form of Nora of all people. Daniel slumped in relief as his adrenaline rush faded. Pain rushed through his ribs and right arm since he had next to no aura left to heal them. All the chaos before him blurred, only the distinct colours of pink, white, red and green were identifiable to Daniel. Muffled screams of combat and orders tried to worm into Daniel's skull. All he could remember though, was a sickening crunch as he met the stone temple beneath him. Memories flooded to fill the emptiness.

" _I still believe he is too young for the process sir. The mental strain could break him like the others."_

…

" _I can give you a home for a while kid, teach you a few things on the side if you help me."_

…

" _Honestly… you're better than me and it's only been three years. Go find a life you deserve Daniel. Don't waste your potential in hiding."_

…

* * *

 **Before anyone asks, Glatteis means black ice in German.**

 **As always, leave reviews** **or PMs I really appreciate the advice. On top of that I'm currently planning a new fic, details for OC suggestions are on my profile. No winners of my little game yet but it is early days.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Wardtortle out!**


	5. A Compromise

**Wardtortle here with a new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Compromise:**

 **?**

"Yes sir," spoke a female voice to her contact over the scroll. "No sir, she gave away very little." The female listened intently. "Only that he is no longer in Atlas sir. This… blacksmith, sheltered him for who knows how long." Listening once more to her employer, the woman turned to look at a bloody corpse on the floor of the workshop she stood in. "I will scour her scroll for more information sir. If I find anything of interest I will report immediately." The employer hanged up, leaving the woman to search the corpse for its scroll. Opening up the device, she scanned quickly past all irrelevant details. Photos of good times and the works created by Maya Tanian blurred through the woman's mind. Suddenly an audio recording caught her attention, it was labelled 'To Daniel'. Pressing play, her sadistic grin grew wider.

* * *

" _A life I deserve? I can never have that. But I will use what I know for a good cause. At Beacon"_

" _Then let's drink to that, just this once. No parting glass, we'll see each other again."_

* * *

 **Beacon Infirmary – Initiation Day:**

" _Call the Headmaster, our patient is waking up."_ Echoed a mature voice in Daniel's head. As he stirred, a hand reached down to support him. "Easy there, your aura still has yet to recover fully." A bland room filled with beds and medical equipment focused into view. The smell was sterile and chemical. In the corner of his eye a figure wearing a white coat stooped over him, owning the hand that helped him into a sitting position.

"Where-?" questioned Daniel, still disoriented from waking up.

"The infirmary, Mr Tanian" answered the mature voice beside him. Daniel turned to see a middle-aged male doctor with a neutral look on his face. Neutral, yet observant and cautious. "Now please relax and wait for Professor Ozpin." The doctor turned on his heel and walked to the door, closing it behind him.

 _ **Well now both halves of us are conscious, we should talk.**_ _**This seems like a nice place to finally have a heart to heart.**_ The voice Daniel had heard during initiation spoke up.

Daniel stretched before replying. "You really like to hear yourself talk don't you?"

 _ **Hey! You sealed me away just under four years ago because you couldn't stand what we are.**_

"And I enjoyed those four years immensely" retorted the teen. "Apart from the odd breakthrough you had."

 _ **Why is it so hard to accept what we are? What I am, and take back your memories.**_

"Thirteen years of my life wasted, I'd rather forget them thanks."

 _ **Bullshit! I am those thirteen years and I am no waste! You were born after I did all that work and suffering for you! Can you even remember our sister's name? All the times**_ **I** _ **played games and made her happy?**_

"No. I don't want to. It hurts to remember. I have happy memories, and so long as you stay locked away, I'll make more." Breathing deeply, Daniel began to meditate.

 _ **I wasn't great with faking death! You know the cliché that pasts have a way of catching up! They will find us, and you will need me V-**_ The voice was cut off, locked away. Silence. A welcome silence that it was to Daniel. It did not last as the door creaked open to a familiar green garbed man.

"Ah! Good afternoon Mr Tanian." Ozpin stood with his mug in hand, a professional blank face greeted Daniel.

"Afternoon?! How long was I out? How did I get here?" Question after question spewed from Daniel, forcing Ozpin to raise his cane to interrupt.

"About six hours I'd say. Team JNPR brought you back to the cliff and the medical team did the rest."

"JNPR?" quizzed the teen confused.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid you missed our team forming ceremony." Ozpin paused to drink his beverage. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Phyrra Nikos and Lie Ren. They form team JNPR and had the sense to return to the temple after dispatching of the Deathstalker. In quite a co-ordinated fashion might I add."

"I remember Nora landing before passing out, but little else." Daniel scratched his head, racking his brain for the memory. An important question surfaced. "What about me sir? I didn't escort any pairs to the top of the cliff."

"Much to Professor Goodwitch's disapproval, I'm inclined to bend to rules on this occasion." This statement gained a suspicious stare from Daniel. "You did arrive at the top of the cliff at the same time as the now formed team JNPR. So I'm going to cut you some slack, for some information of course."

Daniel tensed. Ozpin had metaphorically twisted Daniel's arm a little. "Go on." Daniel said with concern.

"Any other student with your level of skill with any of your weapons in your state would have died in seconds." Ozpin sipped his drink once again, staring from behind the mug. "Your combat strength comes from the unpredictability in using four weapons… and your immense aura control." Daniel shifted uncomfortably, which Ozpin noted. "Mr Lie was capable of basic manipulation to defend himself. You managed to flow aura through your legs to give you speed only bested by Miss Rose's semblance." Ozpin leaned in, intimidating Daniel slightly. "So tell me, how did you do it?"

"F-four years of intense training." Each word was lined with anxiety, and Ozpin saw right through Daniel.

"A half-truth Mr Tanian. Please do not lie to me, I am only here to help." Daniel's conversation with his sealed half came back to him. His past was catching up. But how much did Ozpin know?

"Perhaps you can explain these." Showing scans of Daniel's upper body on the tablet at Daniel's bedside that horrified the teen. "I promise none of what you say will leave this room."

"Well there isn't really much I can tell you-"

"Then tell me what you can, and I will listen."

* * *

 **Daniel's Room – That evening:**

It was a shakedown. Ozpin had gotten too much information off of Daniel, and it worried him. All the confidence he had when he had made the bet was gone. His back was getting closer to the proverbial corner. Making the bet was based on the belief he'd never have to share his past beyond four years back. Coming to Beacon was meant to make his life better but he was more stressed than the time he left Maya. To top it all off, he had no team. Just to have a room of friends with whom he could enjoy everything the next four years had to offer.

 _It had only been a few days Daniel. Plus you have friends remember?_ Daniel lectured himself and he was right. Team JNPR had saved him so they were friends in his book. By extension that made team RWBY his friends too. Or at least Ruby, Yang and Blake. Sighing deeply, Daniel sat up in his bed. Aura had fixed most of his ribs and healed the arm back to usable condition. Unlike the other students, Daniel had very little setting up to do, so he had spent his evening recovering his weapons and unpacking what little things he owned. Bored out of his mind and instructed to rest by the doctor, Daniel went and hung up his jacket before retiring to bed. Sleep arrived slowly that night, but it made it all the more welcome.

* * *

 **Beacon's Dining Hall – Lunch time:**

General chatter filled the air as students flowed in and out of the dining hall. Being by himself, gossip flooded through both of Daniel's ears. Only the interesting stories and conversations stuck though. White Fang news discussed, Grimm slaying stories told and relationship bets made. Daniel was enjoying the atmosphere, unaware of a certain blonde sneaking up on him.

 _BANG!_ A tray slammed down next to Daniel, almost toppling the black-haired teen off the bench. An arm wrapped round his neck, pulling him into a headlock.

"So Soldier Boy~" Spoke Yang with a playful yet intimidating tone. "Fancy explaining why you ended up in the infirmary for most of the day?"

"Fancy explaining how you were late to your first lesson?" retorted Daniel.

"Heh, well…" Yang answered looking away embarrassed. A small silence ensued as the rest of team RWBY arrived.

Weiss eventually spoke up for the other girls. "Ok. I have questions and you owe me some answers after what you said!" The confrontation with Weiss in front of Beacon resurfaced, generating a sigh from the only guy in the group. Weiss gave Daniel a headache and she hadn't even done much.

"Of course Ice Queen." Daniel replied jokingly, producing an eye twitch from Weiss. "As soon as Yang allows me room to breathe." Yang quickly realised that she was almost smothering Daniel with her intrusion on his personal space. Sheepishly sitting down, all the girls turned their attention to their fellow student. "Fire away ladies." Unsurprisingly, the young leader of team RWBY barged in first with an obvious question:

"Umm… where did you get that sword? It looked awesome… but also pretty dark."

"Always the important questions first," Daniel smirked. Ruby's fascination with weapons seemed to override the more basic questions. "Honestly, I don't remember where I got Glatteis and I never changed it. Unlike my other weapons." It wasn't a lie, Glatteis was a part of his sealed memories, which is why he preferred to use the others. Ruby and Weiss opened their mouths to query about Daniel's answer, but Yang interrupted.

"You never answered mine from before. How'd you end up in the infirmary for hours? Surely two Ursai aren't gonna bring you down." Yang was inquisitive but her question also had a hint of disappointment in Daniel.

"There's more to it, and don't call me Shirley." Three of the girls laughed, Weiss only rolled her eyes at the joke. "Normally two Ursai isn't a problem, but these were old, smarter." As Daniel began to spin his tale he gained the full attention of team RWBY, even Weiss. "With only one arm to use my attacks weren't landing. Neither were their attacks either. I took a risk and got cracked ribs as my reward. In return I drove Glatteis into the back of one and ripped out its spine." Trays were pushed away as Daniel went into great detail about the spine ripping. Only Yang revelled in the description.

"Barbaric." Mumbled Weiss with disgust.

"Maybe, but damn effective in the fatal department." Countered Daniel, continuing to eat his lunch while storytelling. "Down to one Ursa I had the advantage and quickly came out on top." That was a straight lie, but it was a better choice for now. "I'd burnt myself out fighting like I do, I use a lot of Aura with my combat style." The teenager paused to survey their reactions, Yang and Ruby were enraptured by the story. Blake was attentive yet unreadable. Weiss unsurprisingly seemed unimpressed. Daniel continued, "So I sort of walked and crawled my way back to the temple to pick up my weapons, but a horde of Creeps and Beowolves had been attracted by my fight. Without much Aura I couldn't run for long so I chose to pick them off as they charged-"

"-But then the mighty Nora flew in and _smashed_ them all to pieces!" All five students jumped as Nora posed behind them, flexing her muscles and grinning triumphantly.

"You can't claim all the credit Nora," called out Ren, who was approaching in the distance. Team JNPR joined their energetic comrade.

"I do owe her though," Daniel said, allowing Nora to grin with even more pride. "If Nora hadn't arrived ahead of you I'd still be in the infirmary." Nora's ego had inflated tenfold since arriving at the table, much to Ren's dismay. Ren tried everything as Nora leapt around them posing heroically. With an apologetic smile Daniel attempted to recover the situation. "Buuut… I guess I have to thank all of JNPR for coming to my rescue. Next time I'll try not to show off."

"Just make sure you don't do it again you dolt!" snapped Weiss, staring with disapproval.

"I didn't think you cared for anyone Ice Queen," teased Daniel, which only earned him a death stare.

Blake finally took her chance for a question. "You said you couldn't remember where you got your sword. How is that possible? Amnesia?"

"Well…" looking round, both teams were focused entirely on Daniel. The stares unnerved him. The proverbial corner inched closer and Daniel panicked. "You know what? Question time is over." Standing up, Daniel walked away with his tray, hoping to get some breathing space. Both teams looked at each other completely confused by the change in Daniel.

"Men" quipped Nora.

* * *

 _Why did I panic? I thought I was going to be open._ Daniel pondered to himself as he left the cafeteria. Lying down beneath a tree, an unwelcome voice gave him an answer.

 _ **You fear your own past that's why. And you can't ignore two thirds of your life.**_

That disembodied voice popping up made Daniel's skin crawl, he could not understand how it was free already. "How?"

 _ **I've been trying extra hard like a good student!**_

"Stop dodging the question!" snarled Daniel.

 _ **Then don't dodge their questions! You walked away from a perfectly normal question because you're afraid of me! I could have forced all our memories onto you permanently by now but I didn't!**_

Daniel mentally froze. One word floating in his mind. "Why?"

 _ **Because I'm not ready.**_ The voice seemed unsure in itself. _ **I need a catalyst, something to prepare you for what you will see. A conscience filled with only happy memories, combined with the shit I know can produce endless bad possibilities. And you do**_ **not** _ **want to know the worst.**_ Minutes passed in silence. Eventually a mental sigh broke the ice. _**I'll keep quiet as best I can, suppress the memories for you. Waiting is something I've seem to have perfected over four years.**_

"Just like that you'll help me? Okay~" Daniel chuckled and smiled. "So what do want me to do?"

 _ **Live, love, whatever. Doctor also recommends not dying.**_

"Oh fuck off V." The voice of Daniel's past laughed heartily.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Classes!**

 **Wardtortle out.**


	6. Classes and Connections

**Wardtortle here! I felt chapter 5 was a little rushed so I decided to take a bit more time with this one!**

 **Catch you at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Classes and Connections:**

 **Professor Port's Class:**

"Monsters! Deeeemons! Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. HA-HAAA" Port's joke elicited no laughter from his class. "Uhhh… and you shall to upon graduating from this prestigious academy." Continuing with the address to his students, Port rambled on. Most students simply faked attention. Ruby goofed about, much to Weiss' annoyance. Even Daniel, who saw the value of lessons taught by an actual Huntsman, could not escape boredom. Surveying the room, the only décor worth noting were the notes on the types of Grimm pinned behind Port's desk. Daniel's thoughts drifted to his journey to Vale. Having to travel mostly by foot from the borders of Atlas brought him across many Grimm. The notes before him would have proved extremely useful during his travels. Eventually a voice other than Port broke Daniel's thought train.

"I do sir!" exclaimed a visibly irritated Weiss Schnee. Daniel was confused as to what was going on, but a deep growling gave him an answer.

"Well then… let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." Port indicated to a locked cage holding what must be a Grimm. Weiss stepped out to retrieve her combat clothes and Myrtenaster. Upon her return she took up her position, poised ready for whatever she was to face.

"Go Weiss!" shouted Yang encouragingly.

"Fight well" Blake also shouted, waving a little RWBY flag. When did she have that?

"Yeah! Represent TEAM RWBY!" cheered Ruby, breaking Weiss from her stance.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" snapped Weiss, producing a small sorry from Ruby.

 _Why did Weiss only snap at Ruby?_ Daniel picked up on their interaction.

"Alright! Let the match…" Port raised his axe. "…Begin!" Slicing through the lock, the cage door fell to reveal a Boarbatusk staring angrily at Weiss. The Grimm charged immediately, forcing Weiss to dodge and swipe at the boar Grimm. "Ha-hah, wasn't expecting that were you" Port stated, enjoying the battle before him.

"Hang in there Weiss" called out Ruby in support of her partner. The Ice Queen then lunged directly at the Grimm, only for her weapon to get stuck between its tusks. Struggling over the weapon, Ruby spoke up once more.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Weiss glared at her leader, giving the Boarbatusk a chance to fling away Myrtenaster and head-butt Weiss across the room.

"Ho-hoh. Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port commented behind his large moustache. Weiss recovered in time to see the Grimm charging her down, rolling away and letting it slam into the desks. Wasting no time she ran and retrieved her rapier off the ground.

Ruby cried out once more in support, "Weiss, go for the belly, there's no armour underneath."

"STOP telling me what to do!" Weiss retorted angrily. Ruby frowned sadly. A feeling of worry filled the solo student, had Weiss really not changed? Across the room, the Grimm had recovered and leapt up, rolling into a ball and speeding towards Weiss. Weaving hand signs, two Schnee glyphs formed quickly. One blocked the Grimm, knocking on its back. The second was suspended in the air, Weiss jumped and propelled off the glyph. A squeal came from the Grimm as Weiss' rapier skewered it. Overall Daniel was impressed by how well Weiss recovered and how quickly she used her semblance. But her attitude still worried Daniel.

 _Weiss' can't have changed that quickly I guess, she needs more time._ Aching pain ebbed into Daniel's head as Professor Port wrapped up his lesson. As soon as class was dismissed, Daniel wandered from the room clutching his head, unknowing that someone was observing him. Stumbling through the corridors, Daniel attempted to get the voice's attention. _V… what is… going on? What… are you doing?_ Asked Daniel mentally, straining to get out the questions.

 _ **Your memories are trying to surface. The headaches are me fighting back. Sorry buddy, but there isn't much you can do.**_

"Are you alright?" Came a concerned voice from behind Daniel, a hand gently grabbing his shoulder. Still holding his temple, Daniel turned to meet Blake staring at him in worry.

"Not really, I think I need some fresh air."

* * *

The two students walked out into the courtyard, the cool wind alleviating some of the pain. Sitting at a bench, they sat in awkward silence as Daniel recovered. Blake eventually broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Umm… sure." Was Daniel's only reply.

"Why did you run?"

Daniel flinched at the last word. "I'm not sure what you mean," he replied evasively.

"Why avoid my question the other day? Why walk away when you opened yourself to us?" Blake pressed.

"Why hide what you are?" Blake was taken aback, staring wide-eyed and expressing shock all over her body. Tensing up, Blake's gaze turned cold. _Smooth Daniel, smooth._

"How do you know?" Blake asked with hostility.

"Last I checked, bows don't twitch." The Faunus' stare made Daniel uncomfortable, just like Maya's whenever he made mistakes crafting. Needing a way out, the solo student went for the simple option. "I'm not gonna tell anyone, relax." Pressure from the stare faded and Daniel sighed in relief. Leaning back on the bench, he combed his hair across with one hand and took in the sunset sky.

"Then answer my questions and we'll call it even." Continued Blake, her natural, astute yet mysterious demeanour returning.

Another sigh escaped Daniel. _**Tell her. You have a chance to shift some weight here.**_

Avoiding looking at the Cat Faunus, Daniel complied. "It's not amnesia." This answer caused Blake to turn her head slightly. "I don't remember anything from before four years ago… because I chose to."

"Chose to?" A simple and precise question.

"While you choose to hide, to be seen for who you are. I… chose to seal away my own memories. I don't know what I was, and for the last four years I didn't want to. Sometimes I still don't." Leaning forward, Daniel clasped his hands together and stared into the distance. "In a way we are the same." Daniel flicked his eyes sideways lock with Blake's, the amber orbs unsure and also pitying him. "But whatever I am. I'm… much, much worse than any Faunus, man or Grimm. So I chose to reinvent myself. I guess Glatteis is the only thing I kept as a reminder for all the these years. A reminder of what I musn't become."

"A destructive weapon?"

"Heh. You know I was going to say a monster, but that fits better."

Blake's hand once more found Daniel's shoulder. "I've seen people become monsters, but here…" She glanced towards Beacon's main building, "… no-one can become a monster, or a weapon here." Reassuring, that was how Blake's words felt to him. Realising something, mirth rose through his body, resulting in a small bout of quiet laughter coming from the teen. Blake looked on, lost at Daniel's laughter.

"Day one as a student and I've already told someone a major secret." Each word was laced with amusement. The idea of how unreal the situation was reached Blake, and she smiled brightly. "You'd better go join your team, no doubt they'll wonder where you've ran off to with me. Yang will get the wrong idea." Blake thought on this, then went red. Daniel couldn't hold back the laughter, Yang was going to have an early field day with her.

Composing herself, Blake stood up from the bench and turned to go, stopping halfway through her turn. "You going to be alright with me leaving you by yourself?"

Daniel could only smile, "Yeah, got four years of it. Need to start somewhere." Blake smiled, finished her turn and began to walk away. "Blake!" Daniel called to the faunus. Looking over her shoulder she saw Daniel warmly smiling. "Thanks." Returning the smile, Blake nodded slightly and continued on her way. Watching her go Daniel realised, Yang may get the wrong idea, but it might not be far off. Leaning back and closing his eyes, the wind brushed softly over Daniel's face. For once in four years, he felt truly calm.

* * *

 **5 minutes later:**

A light tapping sound roused Daniel from his tranquil state, the tall headmaster of Beacon stood upright in front of him.

"It seems that not only Miss Rose and Miss Schnee have shared their troubles this evening." Stated Ozpin in his typical, unemotional manner.

"Only a small portion I'm afraid sir." Daniel remained lounging, gazing directly up at the sky. He could hear the bench creak a little as Ozpin placed himself on the other end, taking a sip of his coffee. "I want to cancel our game sir." Ozpin's gaze could be sensed by Daniel even as he continued to admire the orange sky.

"Why Mr Tanian? Afraid of losing?" Jested Ozpin.

Daniel chuckled. "Partly, I feel like it will rush me to remember everything. Also… I have no idea what I would do if I won." The student finally sat up properly, but still looked in another direction to the Headmaster.

"Then I will be happy to cancel our game. Will you tell me everything when you are ready?"

"Maybe. Though I doubt you'll stop researching me." Finally turning to Ozpin, he viewed the elite Huntsman listening attentively while contently sipping his coffee. "No doubt you have many questions that I can't answer now as well. I just hope you can wait if you do find anything." Emotionless, unreadable. Daniel thought Ozpin seemed more of an enigma than himself staring at the man. "I have a question though. Why put me by myself? What about attaching me to another team?"

"Teams have always been of four, no more. I brought you here because you have potential too great to be wasted. Simply put you had the poor luck of being left out." A pause, another sip of coffee. "If you want a more… fulfilling answer, adding you to a team seemed detrimental."

"How so?" Daniel quizzed, losing to Ozpin's vague answer.

"Perhaps if it had been someone else, I would have decided differently. But you, Mr Tanian, lacked what everyone else has had for their whole lives."

Daniel knew the answer to the Headmaster's statement. "Friends."

"Yes. By having you separate from teams, you can be exposed to a larger group of people and make a large network of friends if you want to." Ozpin stood, pushing his body up with his cane. "Although… I believe you've already made more than enough good friends for now." With that last message he ambled towards Beacon Tower and his office. Left alone again, Daniel enjoyed the breeze one last time before heading inside.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorm:**

For once team RWBY's dorm was quiet, except for the running of water coming from the bathroom. Ruby was deep in study, slowly losing herself to tiredness. The heiress was nowhere to be seen, and Yang was using up Beacon's supply of hot water for her hair. Normally Blake would be reading during this time, but her conversation with Daniel occupied her thoughts. If someone like him had the potential to turn over a new leaf and become a new person, then Blake could too.

 _Maybe Adam too._ Pondered Blake, sadly remembering the moral fall of her partner in the White Fang. Warm air rushed through the dorm as Team RWBY's resident brawler stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "You know it's supposed to be a shower, not a sauna." Yang ignored her partner's comment, shaking out her gold locks. After making herself presentable, Yang finally turned her attention to Blake.

"Well if you're going to ditch me after class, it seems only fair I get to take my time with my hair."

"Well don't complain when Weiss comes back and rips you to pieces. You saw how irritated she was after Port's class." Yang's face contorted between worry and anger as she remembered how Weiss had treated Ruby during and after class. The brawler gazed towards her sister, contemplating whether to wake her up. Giving into her sisterly instincts, Yang let Ruby rest, returning her gaze to Blake. The raven-haired girl was wrapped up in her own thoughts again, which seemed odd given Blake normally read in the evenings. A sudden realisation came over Yang, and she grinned before poking her head in front of Blake.

"So~. Where did you run off to Miss Belladonna?" Yang asked playfully.

Blake saw Yang's grin and mentally stumbled at the change in mood. "Huh?"

"Come on Blake~. You may like to keep to yourself, but hurrying to get some peace and quiet doesn't seem like you." For the loud and eccentric bombshell that Yang was, she was exceptionally perceptive. "So why'd you hurry off? And why did I see you walking with Soldier Boy? Anything I should know~?" Yang's last question came tinted with a suggestive tone, making Blake blush and stammer.

"I-um… I think you're getting the wrong idea." Blake looked on horrified as Yang's grin grew from playful to pure, teasing evil.

"No, I think I've got the right idea Blake." Yang pointed an accusing finger at Blake. "You like him and you know it."

Unintentionally, Blake snapped a little at Yang, "It isn't like that!" The blonde brawler blinked, stunned by Blake's atypical outburst. Before Yang could speak, Blake explained. "Remember at lunch? I asked Daniel a question and he ran from it." Yang nodded slightly, intrigued. "Well I asked him again after class and… he explained almost everything."

"What?! He just told you everything?!" Ruby shifted a little at her sister's surprised interruption, but did not wake. "Spill. Now." Yang was serious, she wanted to know everything, but Blake cut that idea to pieces.

"No. I don't think it is my place to say." Although disappointed, Yang understood. Blake's tone had dropped into sadness, which was more than enough of an indicator for Yang to back off. Huffing loudly, the brawler slid off Blake's bed and gripped her own, ready to pull herself up onto her bunk.

"He better answer when I ask him. I hate being left out of important things." Yang's golden mane vanished onto the bunk above Blake, the wood creaking as Yang got comfy. "You know Blakey~, you have good taste in guys." Blake didn't answer, but Yang didn't need one. Below the brawler, the Cat Faunus was blushing lightly.

* * *

 **Combat Class – The Next Day:**

Glynda Goodwitch paced swiftly into the training arena, her heels clicking against the floor. Tablet in hand she turned to address her class. Said class' enthusiasm was easily noticeable; excited murmurs and eager grins were shared amongst the students. Goodwitch sighed, their behaviour was almost bloodthirsty. Clearing her throat to gain the attention of the first year students, the professor began her address was silence fell.

"Good morning students, as your combat instructor I will aim to highlight your weaknesses in both individual and team combat. Through repeated practice and bouts you will improve and test yourselves." Odd excited conversations dotted around the viewing area. Pausing to wait for silence, Goodwitch tapped a button on her tablet. On the screen behind her and on the tablet, two question marks appeared with a bar underneath. All the students stared in awe as the marks spun through pictures of the students. Unfazed, the professor waved a hand to the screen. "As you can see, fights can be selected by randomisation. These can land on any student or team. Later in the year I will call on certain students or allow direct challenges. For now I will pick out the first match by random."

The first frame stopped. Daniel sighed, his picture displayed on the screen. _Random my ass._

 _ **Hey, this'll be fun! Plus it's not like you're a bad fighter. Ok, you might have only fought Grimm for the last four years, but you can handle yourself. A little one on one fighting will really help you develop though.**_ Daniel couldn't shake the feeling he'd just been jinxed by his past self. The second frame slowed, fulfilling the jinx. Four pictures opposed his own, but that wasn't the worst of it. Laughter filled the room in no time.

"Daniel Tanian will face… Team RWBY." Yang punched a fist into a palm, grinning widely. Ruby bounced energetically. Weiss simply rolled her eyes at the sisters. Blake, however, glanced at Daniel. The solo student sat by himself, one hand slapped across his face. Goodwitch could only pity the boy as she instructed the combatants. "Please, retrieve your equipment and report to the arena."

* * *

 **Well... Daniel is fucked.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Wardtortle out!**


	7. Story Cancellation and SYOC

**Hey all, Wardtortle here.**

 **I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to cancel Smile the Brightest. I've spent so much time trying to write Chapter 7 and I've really overcomplicated Daniel's character. This makes it really tricky to write.**

 **But Daniel isn't gone, no no no, I'm re-inventing him in my new fic: RCHD, Torched Flower. In addition to Daniel, I have written a new OC, who will be the main focus of most chapters.**

 **Buuuuut, I want an original team too. SO, I'm opening the floor to you lovely people with a Submit Your Own Character (SYOC), this chapter acting as the SYOC. The team will be Team Orchid (RCHD), C and D are taken, so I leave the leader slot and one other open.**

 **As a final gift, I leave a teaser of my first chapter below, let me know what you think. Enjoy and I look forward to your characters!**

* * *

I watched the woman leave our hideout, her hips swaying seductively. The grey-haired minion turned to wink at me, which I returned with a scowl. Looking up to my father beside me, I nudged him to break his gaze from our new employer's ass.

"You know, staring is only going to get you a slap." I jested while raising a hand, earning a small smirk from the crime boss.

"Ya know kid, she's just like you. Pretty, silver-tongued, and scary." Roman replied.

"I'll take the first two, but scary doesn't come close." Cinder's demeanour frightened me. Calm and collected in front of the man who runs Vale's criminal underworld and his best assassin. Not once did she falter when I stared at her, and I've made hardened criminals try and run for their mothers. Naturally I've worked to be known by reputation only, the police have no concrete photos of 'Roman's Reaper'.

"Well whatever she wants us to do I don't care, this is going to be fun!" It pleased me to see my father have so much energy.

"Stealing Dust will be change for you, but we don't have the men for it. Perhaps you could make a trip to Junior's?"

I felt my father ruffle my hair, much to my annoyance. "Aww kid you make me proud. You've learnt so much." Pushing his hand away, I noticed him smiling warmly at me. "Just remember to do what we Torchwick's do best, and Beacon will be a breeze. So Caira, what do we do best?"

I answered, matching his smile with a mischievous grin. "Lie, steal, cheat, and survive."

* * *

 **Muahaha, writing a villain as my main character will be fun.**

 **Please leave your character profiles as reviews or PM me.**

 **See you soon with Chapter 1!**

 **Wardtortle out.**


End file.
